


We'll Take Care of You

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the end of packing up and moving onto the Stan-O-War-II, Stan is worrisome about what may happen in the future. The Reader, Ford, and Stan find a way to cope with the evening's anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Take Care of You

Stan let out a heavy sigh as he plopped down on the musty sofa outside of the Mystery Shack. He lazily gazed upon the starry night sky of Gravity Falls. You set down a box you were packing and glanced towards him. With the twins gone and Soos taking ownership of the shack, it was time to pack up and head to the seas. You dusted your hands on your pants as you made your way over to him. “Stan…?” you quietly question from the doorway.  He didn’t look up from his position so you cleared your throat and stepped forward a bit. “Stanley.”

This time your voice hit him, causing him to jump a bit in his seat. “Oh, uhh, hey there sweetheart.” He answered back. You smiled walking over and taking a seat next to him. Stan instantly threw his arm around your shoulder and relaxed. “I promise to get back to packin’ I just…needed a break.” He uttered with a sigh, looking back at the sky.

His tone of voice said otherwise. “No it’s alright Stan. What’s the matter?” you asked resting your head on his shoulder. Now that you think about it, Stan has been a bit quiet the entire day, which is uncanny of him.

“I…no, it’s nothing.” He dismissed.

“Stanley…” you uttered, voice directing him to look at you. He didn’t. “If it’s bothering you, then it’s not nothing, Stan.” You gently grabbed his face and guided it towards you. He looked at you, frowning, eyes a bit glossy and tired. “Talk to me Stan.”

He unhooked his arm from your shoulder and gently led your hand down and off of him. Stan then proceeded to let go of a heavy breath, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. You sat there and frowned, waiting for his explanation, and dreading how much whatever _it was_ , was bothering him so. “I…I’m just scared…” he began. You didn’t push him, but your silence prompted him to continue. “I’m worried. What if I forget…?” He turned and looked at you, “What if I lose my memory again? I can’t…I couldn’t deal with that! I-I’d lose _everything!”_ his voice shook a bit.

You grabbed his hand on his knee and wrapped your other arm around his neck, pulling him in a tight embrace. You’d be lying if you said you too weren’t worried that this might happened. “Oh Stan…”

He tensed up at the action, but quickly returned it, sighing into your hug with a whisper, “I can’t lose you…”

“And you won’t!” you pulled yourself up and cupped his face. He looked up at you, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. “You won’t. You’ll always have me, and Ford.” You reassured him, running a thumb over his cheekbone. You leaned in and gave a kiss under each eye. “You have me, and Ford, and the kids, and Soos, and Wendy, and we all love you. No matter what. And we’ll always get you back, I promise.” Kiss after delicate little kiss you planted on him. His cheeks, his chin, working his way to his neck, then back up to his forehead. Soon Stan melted at your care and touch.

He let you work him, closing his eyes, enjoying those kisses that seem to soften his worries away. You moved and Stan moved you, straddling him in his lap. He captured your lips in his, a quick little peck, then another, and another, each pouring a bit more passion and care into it. You returned the action, rolling your tongue over his, dancing with each other. Arms caressed bodies, light touches all around until you let up. Stan instinctively followed you, but got the message to stop. You carded your fingers through his hair as he opened his eyes. They shone in the dusty mustard light of the shack, glossy like before, but for a different reason. “I love you…” he whispers, catching his breath.

You smile back, leaning your forehead onto his. “I love you too.” Stan cradles you close to him, and you notice something. “Oh my, you seem to get worked up just by kissing I see?” you tease, pawing the front of his pants.

Stan lets out a low groan, back arching a bit into it. “Heh, can you really blame me?” he grins, grinding into you. You smirk in response, craning his head to the side to suck a quick hickey on his neck, also grinding your hips onto him. Muffled moans are made as you two get more into it, rutting harder, faster, locking lips, moving more frantically.

You’re barely aware of the sound of footsteps coming across the wooden floor. “Now where are those two- _oh…_ ” Ford voices, stopping just out of the doorway and staring at the sight that laid before him. A moment passes, but he clears his throat, and you two stop, leaving a trail of spit between the point of contact. “I, uhh, see packing has been quite fruitful…” he blushes, fumbling around with the notepad and pen in his hand.

You chuckle at his response. “Stanley here has been a bit worried, Ford.”

“Oh, of what I might ask?” he leans against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow.

You sigh, “Memory stuff…” Ford’s eyes widen. “No, not like that,” You put up your hand to stop the oncoming barrage of questions. “he’s scared he might lose it again.” You quickly clarify. A silence is spread across the three of you. You can tell by the distraught in Ford’s face, he also shares this fear.

Stan is the one to finally break the silence. “Ya’ know. We can stand here mopping around about that…Or we can actually enjoy ourselves.” He mused pointing at Stanford.

Your eyes quickly darted to where he was pointing at and you whistled with a grin. “And I thought Stan was easy.” You tease.

Ford shoots straight up and covers the front of his pants. “I-uhh, well I just walk in on you two doing- _that_ and I uhh-“

You and Stan cut him off, sharing a hardy laugh. You then lean towards him, knees still on the couch, and take his hand, guiding the older twin towards you two. “C’mere Sixer!” Stan shouts, quickly snatching Ford’s hand as soon as it’s in reach. He swiftly tugs the other, nearly tripping him on top of you.

You let out a playful laugh as you’re lightly squished between the two. “Stanley- _ahh!_ Be careful! You almost squished her-“ Not another word leaves him as Stan snatches the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss. You chuckle again, feeling Ford tense up, but quickly melt at Stan’s action. You hear the innocent kiss evolve become heavier and desperate with the little gasps utter between the two. Stanford pulls Stanley closer to him, further compressing you between their bodies. A hum elicits from your lips at the feel, the warmth, the rise and fall of their chests surrounding you.

You reach back and rub a palm against Ford’s clothed erection, causing a shuddering moan into the kiss. Stan swallows it up, pulling you two back onto him. You start to move again, ass grinding against Ford, while simultaneously rutting against Stan. Ford clutches your hips, returning the action and breaking the kiss with Stan to show your neck some attention. You tilt towards the side, allowing him more access. Between all the grinding, Stan manages to snake his hands under your shirt. You feel the calloused fingers gently glide upwards, groping your chest. A low groan leaves you, to which the former conman captures with his lips.

This heated cycle continues for a while. Desperate mouthy groans, the sound of gliding fabric, the heat radiating from the three of you. Stanford is the first to slow down. “P-Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom?” he windily asks. You and Stan agree, untangling yourselves a bit. Ford clears his throat before stepping back, snatching your arm in one swift movement. You’re a bit surprised at his fast action, more so when he lifts you up and twirls you ever so delicately.

You fumble a bit in the action, not initially knowing where he was going with it, but eventually you followed through with the cliché dance. _This dork._ After stopping you in a half dip, broad chest resting on yours, he shoots you a small grin. You raise your eyebrows at Ford before leaning in for a tender kiss. Stanford smiles as he lavishes your lips with the utmost care and heated passion. “Good?” he questions between breaths.

You grin into the next kiss. “Mmm, yes, th-thank you.” You pleasantly hum out. Your hands travel up Ford’s chest, then shoulders, following the muscle down his arms and to his hands. You interlock fingers with him, and he holds onto you, tight and hungrily, growls leaving him with each motion.

You hear Stan stand up and stretch, “Off we go then, ey?” You feel Stan take ahold of your hands. You chuckle and look at him. He smiles, prying his hand in between yours and Ford’s, intertwining your fingers perfectly together with his, before pulling you forward into a kiss.

You chuckle a bit while hearing Stanford whine at the lost contact. Ford firmly places his free hand around the nape of Stan’s neck pulling him in for some attention. You lean back and watch the two, Ford pouring just as much passion and care onto Stan as he did to you. It’s a bit sappy, but you can’t help but have a goofy smile plastered onto your face. The two so desperate and loving, you rub little comforting circles into the back of each’s palm with your thumbs. All this time and they still haven’t let go.

Stanley cups Ford’s face, then Ford follows suit, all the while the two practically melt into each other. Stanford’s hand rests on Stan’s chest, and Stan just holds it there. Shudders and muffled moans between them, they hands finally mend together, interlocking fingers.

Now it’s really sappy, the three of you holding hands, desperate not to let go like a group of grade schoolers. You pull the two closer to the door. “C’mon, room, now.” You insist. The two hum in agreement, breaking off from one another. They stumble towards your pull, making quick work showering you with kisses all the way up the stairs. The three of you are a mess going up there, stumbling, clambering together, locking lips with one another, then breaking the kiss to kiss the other, all the while never breaking the hand connection. But something about all this fumbling, horny mess, is just so, so, _fitting._

The bedroom door flings open. “You, bed, now.” You utter pushing Stan onto the mattress. Only now do you break the hand holding.

“Woah, ho-oh there!” he smirks flopping down.

Ford shoots you a look as Stan awaits, mentally trying to figure out the silent conversation you two are having. You both nod and nearly pounce on the man. Each of you take one side of Stan’s neck, you opting to nibble on his ear and light pecks, while Ford dives in for straight hickeys. “One things for sure…” Ford begins. “We’re going to make you forget all your worries tonight.” Stan lets out a low groan at the words and action. You and Ford exchange another triumphant smirk. His hand trails downward, stopping at Stan’s bulge, groping and rubbing him through his pants.

Stan twitches at his touch and you smile, gracefully placing your hand over his. Your other hand slides into the underside of his button up. “We love you Stanley.” You whisper in his ear, undoing the buttons. Slowly you two manage to undo Stan’s shirt and strip him of his jacket, his belt gone, and fly open with his erection peering out the hem of his boxers. Of course stripping him was also an excuse to caress and grope a feel here and there on the man’s broad body. Stan has worked up a sweat from you two and this gives you both a boost of confidence. The usual, ever so confident Mr. Mystery shuffles a bit, covering his exposed belly, but you lean over and stop him. “No Stan.” You calmly guide his hand away and lean down. You affectionately rub his stomach as your hands move up to his chest, tugging the mat of hair a bit.

“Ehh, it’s not that good, I know...” Stan comments.

You lean down and give his stretchmarks a kiss. “No, you’re just fine Stan.” You pull his pants down, kissing a cigar burn he got in Cuba on his left thigh. “You’re perfect in my eyes.” You gingerly run a hand across his right ribcage, peppering a kiss on each mark left behind from a past falling on broken glass during a bar fight. “You’re so much more than what you think Stanley…”

Before you can move to his arm he stops you, drawing you into him and wrapping his arms around you in a tight embrace. “I…I appreciate it, luv. But at this rate, it’s gonna take all night for you to kiss all these scars.”

You nuzzle into him as you brush your fingers through his hair. “Alright, alright.” You coo, convinced that his insecurities have faded away a bit. You look over to Ford who’s been patiently watching. “Your turn.” You playfully shoot a smile.

“Oh, no, that’s not-“ You cut him off into nervous stuttering as you lift his sweater up. Stan follows suit with a smirk, dragging Ford onto the bed and straddling him on his lap. Gracefully, you remove his sweater, meticulously laying a kiss on his past wounds. One on his left shoulder where a beast had sunk their fangs into him. You lift his right arm up slightly, grazing across a chemical acid burn he received on his tricep. Ford bites his lip, holding back any noises he would want to make.

You playfully glance up, chuckling at his effort. “I love you Stanford…” you assure him, undoing his belt. Slowly, you slide down his trousers, pulling the hem of his boxers down just enough to plant a kiss on his right hip where a dull plasma axe managed to swipe a cut on him.

At this Ford stops you. “I agree with Stan.” He gently places his hands on your shoulders and pulls you up to him. Both of you are still straddling Stan, but you can feel him move under you, artfully removing your pants and stealing a grope here and there.  “We should hurry this up and take care of you…” Ford whispers into a kiss, tilting your chin up to him. You feel his six fingers graze under the hem your top, dancing around your sides and midsection until they lift up and remove the fabric. Ford breaks the heated kiss. “Alright, turn around and lay down on me.” He orders guiding you in position.

Ford cradles you in between his legs, practically on his lap while Stan shifts in between your legs. “I’ve been waiting all night for this, doll.” He smirks, licking his lips. The sight sends an excited surge down your spine. Stan then goes to mouthing you through your panties, lapping his tongue over you, paying extra attention to your clit through the fabric. A hand goes to Stan’s head, affectionately guiding him, while the other knuckle is used to suppress your keens.

You feel Ford pull you closer to his body, removing your hand from your mouth. “No, no. None of that.” He teases. You shoot him a glare and he huffs with a smile in response, interlocking your fingers together. This is heaven. Stan doing a thorough job soaking you through your panties, licking in between the lips with nothing but the fabric holding him back. Ford goes over to show your neck some care, still tenderly holding your hand, while the other goes to your chest to play with a nipple.

The room is soon filled with heated pants and stifling noises. You grind into Stan while he rubs your thighs approvingly. “S-Stan…Ford…” you manage to get out through a moan.

“Hmm?” they both noise, too busy enjoying themselves on you.

“C-Come on already! Please- _ahh!”_ They both give you one last kiss before letting off.

Stan exhales, repositioning himself on his knees. You flash him a smile, taking off your drool soaked panties. “Heh, alright doll- _uhh.”_ He groans out, stroking himself with lube. You nod in anticipation. “You ready?” Stan bares a wolfish grin, placing his head at you entrance.

“Yes, please Stan!” this comes out a bit needier than you would have wanted, but these two have been working you up for a while now! He meets your eagerness, pushing himself in you. Your back arches with a gasp, Ford immediately holding you down. You bite into his hand (since he still hasn’t let go of yours) mewling as Stan buries himself into you.

“F-Fuck!” a relieved growl leaves him when he’s finally sheathed in. Both of you are a bit winded from the sensation. Ford rubs your cheek, calming you down. “Y-You okay there?” Stan finally asks.

You sigh, “Be better if you’d start movin’.” You pant out with a smirk.

Another hungry grin plasters Stan’s face as a bead of sweat drips down his brow. “That’s my girl.” Is the last thing he says before pulling out and thrusting himself back in. There’s no escalation, the pace is set to one that is steady and rhythmic. The both of you groan, meeting each other’s hips with each movement.

Ford’s lips finds yours and you moan into it while he goes to fondle your breasts again. “F-Ford…”

“Mmm?”

“M-move to the side a bit. Please!” you utter out. He does so with no hesitation. ‘ _Good.’_ You think to yourself. Carefully you grab the lube and spread some on your palm. “Ready?” you question, wrapping your fingers around his shaft.

He reacts to your touch, twitching with a low whine. “Please…”

You smile, stroking him in time with Stan’s thrusts. Ford moans, bucking his hips into you hand while you work him, paying extra attention to the head and slit. Stan opens an eye and shoots you a proud grin. You return with a wink.

Stan mouths _‘Watch this.’_ And you wait in curiosity, trying your best to suppress your moans so you could concentrate on what he was about to do. “Sixer.” Stan wraps a hand behind the back of Ford’s head. The older twin meets his brother’s gaze, eyes glossy from pleasure, mouth hung agape, panting. “C’mon!” Stan pulls Ford forward, locking lips. Ford winces from the over stimulation, both you and Stan are too much for the man.

“Mmm _-aahh-uhh!”_ Ford loses any rhythm he had, clenching your hand tightly in his. “S-Stanley!”

Stan let’s go, going to rest his forehead on his twin’s. “I- _uhh,_ I l-love you Ford.” Stanford whines a bit. The simple, but heavily weighted, phrase is enough to throw off the man _so much_. You notice a sly smirk spread across his face. Stan leans in closer to Ford, still huffing and keeping the pacing he has on you. “What’s wrong Ford? You jealous?” Ford looks at him in confusion. “Admit it! You wish it was you under here, don’t ya?”

Ford’s eyes widen, “Wha-“

“Yeah!” Stanley huffs louder. “You wish you were here, you wish _you_ were the one being _fucked_ by me, right?!”

Your eyes widen, because Stanley _did not just—_ Ford gasps, stuttering in your hand, “Stan-“

“Yeah, that’s right Sixer, you’re thinking about how great it would be if I was in ya!”

Stan shifts his hips slightly and- “FUCK!” you nearly shout as he hits the _right spot._ You squirm and pant under him, clawing at Ford’s thigh as the one working his shaft stutters. A slur of curses leave your lips as Stan just _rides that spot,_ deep within you, pulsing pleasure throughout every fiber of your being.

Ford watches you, trying to hold you still in place. He bites the bottom of his lip, clearly enjoying all the squirming and noises you’re making. “Eyes up here!” Stan commands. Ford follows. “That’s right Sixer,” he groans towering over the two of you. “You wish you were, here, me making you scream and squirm like this—“ A harder thrust haves you clawing at Ford’s thigh again, muscles tightening from the intense pleasure.

Ford inhales again, _maybe there is some truth to that statement._ “St-Stan, be more careful-“

“No!” You interject. “More, please! Stanley- _uhh!_ Please, don’t, don’t stop!” you mewl out. Your hand goes back to jacking Stanford off (since Stan managed to momentarily stop it). Through haze of the building pleasure and rising orgasm, you manage to play along with Stan. “Yes- _fuck-_ Ford, _Ford!_ ” you moan. “It’s so good, so- _ahh!_ So big-“

Stanford cuts you off with a kiss, groaning a partially in frustration and how worked up you two are making him. The kiss is sloppy on your part, but still you try your best, threading your free hand in his locks, pulling him closer to you. Stan’s hands roam up and down your body, starting from your hips then gracing midsection, stopping to tweak your nipples. You arch you back at the sensation. Stan smirks and slows down to plant a kiss in between your breast. “Love these.” You hear him whisper.

“Stan…” you whisper (plead) back. His hips roll into you, less frantically, deeper, and more passionately. You watch him close his eyes, getting lost in the sensation, trailing kisses upward, over your heart, then feathering on your collarbone, then finally meeting your lips. You welcome the tender contact, capturing his lips in yours. Ford smiles at the soft display, resting his head on top of the two of you. He gives each a kiss on the forehead, and the both of you can’t help but smile.

Stan motions Ford up, grounding your hip with one hand as the other holds onto Ford for some leverage. He groans, picking up the pace. “Don’t worry Ford, next time, it’s your turn.” He whispers in his ear, going down to suck a hickey on his neck.

“Stanley…” Ford pleads, cupping his cheek gingerly guiding him upwards. The two lock eyes, before melting into a tender kiss.

The sweet moment is cut off by a drawn out moan from Stan. “F-Fuck! Y-you’re too good- _uhhh!_ T-Too tight!” His words elicits a groan from you. “D-doll…I’m getting close _-uhh!”_

You shudder at his confession, losing your pacing a bit. “Me too!”

Stanford holds Stan close, rubbing his thumb under his cheekbone as his younger twin pants hot and heavy. This time _he_ has a smirk. Ford hooks his free arm over you, pulling up to sit in between his legs. You hold tight to the arm draped across you, hips still rutting against Stan. Ford nibbles on the shell of your ear. “There we go, just like that…” He lowly growls. “Come on my dear, just like that—“

“Ford!”

“Go on! Go ahead and cum for me!” His hot breath trickles against your neck, and that’s it.

You lose it, clutching Ford’s arm tighter, “Ahh, fuck! Stan! Stanley!” you shudder, clenching around him. The heat building in your core pulses and spreads through your body. Your back arches, muscles spasms, as your orgasm hits you. Ford holds you tight, whispering praises and encouragements.

“Fuck…” is the only thing Stan manages as he too gets pushed over the edge. Your eyes widen, feeling Stan twitch and release inside of you. His thrust becoming quicker and shallower. Another shudder grazes across your body as you feel Stan fill you.

Eventually, Stan slows to a stop, heaving and panting. Ford hums in approval, catching Stan and showering him with endearments and praises. The three of you stay like this for a while, Stanford cooing the two of you, patiently waiting for the both of you to catch your breath. He then guides Stan up, leading him to lay back. You cherish the last bit of contact you have together before Ford has him laying down.

“Need some towels.” He muses to himself. Your glare shoots up to him. He has one foot off the bed before you swiftly snatch his wrist.

He jumps a bit in surprise. “Ford…” you calmly call to him. His eyes are on you, full attention. You turn and sit up, pulling him back onto the bed. He watches your every movement, as if under a hypnotic trance. “Stanford,” you grab both his wrist and rest his hands on your hips. “Aren’t you forgetting about something?” You tease his erection, tracing lightly over it.

Ford’s eyes widen, a quiver running through him at the simple graze. “I, uhh…” you move closer to him, hooking your arms over his shoulders. He gulps, “Wait, aren’t you tired- _ohh_ ”

You sway your hips against his head and shaft, teasing him again. “Shhh, we haven’t gotten you off yet.”

“No, no it’s fine, really!” he protests, steading you in his grasp. “I’m more concerned over-“

“Stanford.” You shut him up again. You meet him eye to eye. “I want this,” you state sincerely. “I want you to feel good too.” His demeanor softens at your words. Ford has a tendency to disregard his own needs and wants at times, to which you and Stan always try to break this bad habit. “I love you Ford.” You lay a tender little kiss on his cheek, cupping his face. “I want you to enjoy yourself.” You continue, running your hands through his hair. A pleased sigh leaves him as he relaxes into the touch. You grin a bit, “I want you inside of me, I want to make you moan and scream…” you bounce on top of him again. “I want to feel you…” you sink your teeth lightly in his neck. Ford winces, hips swaying forward. “I want you to fuck me Stanford.” You plainly state, locking eyes with him once again.

A sharp breath elicits from him, obliging and sinking himself into you. A tired but pleased sigh leaves you as you feel Ford slide in, feeling him glide in slick with Stan’s cum dripping out of you a bit. “Fuck…” he bites his lip, slowly thrusting out and then back in.

Your breath hitches from hypersensitivity, wrapping your arms around Ford’s neck, and feeling him get into a rhythm. Stanford buries his face in the junction where your neck and shoulder meet, moaning with each pleasurable thrust. The pace increases, Ford’s stifling pants becoming louder as he grips you tight, dragging his nails down your back. “Fuck, Ford!” you gulp, bouncing on him, feeling his length slide in and out. Stanley had a larger girth, while he was slimmer but longer, stretching you in a different way.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” the two of you look towards the voice. Stan sits behind you, leaning his head towards the both of you. A chill runs down your back by his mere glance. Stan stands up and stalks over to you two. “Sixer,” he begins, wrapping himself behind Stanford. “she’s a bit tired, so…” you feel Stan’s hands cup over Ford’s, then move down. “You gotta help her out.” You feel him squeeze your ass before bracing your hips. Stan holds you, guiding your movements and relieving you of most of the work of riding Ford. You rest your head on Ford’s shoulder, feeling the heat build inside you again. “Better?” Stan asks, nuzzling into you a bit. You smile and nod, relaxing into the combined effort of the Stans.

You move to look how Stanford’s doing. You feel his chest shift with each desperate intake of air. His skin is slick with sweat, whispers and groans in alien languages leave him with each movement he makes. _He’s close now._ You take pleasure in his current state, grabbing a fist full of his curly chest hair and tugging on it. His hips stutter at the action and you and Stan smirk. “Ford…” you hover your lips over his, centimeters a part. The air shared between the two of you is thick and hazy. His eyes are glossy, desperation soaked in each breath. You smile as you cup his face and brush the sweaty locks from his brow, laying a light kiss on it.

“Uhh, mmff—Fuck!” he moans, leaning into it. Stan starts laying some kisses down on his shoulders, then the middle of his back, moving back towards to his shoulder blades. Stanford’s grip tightens on you, thrusts quickening with shallow movements.

“Mmm, that’s it Ford…Just like that…” Stan encourages as he moves down Ford’s spine. You feel Ford shudder from Stan’s sensual touch.

Your hands find his for support. “Ford,” your hands go to travel down to his chest once again. You kiss him, twirling his nipple between your index finger and thumb. Ford immediately slurs out a list of foreign curse words.

“Now Ford,” Stan rests his chin on his shoulder, tsking his teeth. “none of that. You want anything, you gotta let us understand what you’re saying.” Stan’s movements stop in pace, his strong arms holding you up in place against Ford’s wishes. You snicker a bit at Ford’s needy gasps and desperate thrusts upwards toward you, to little satisfaction from Stan’s interference.

You rest your head on his free shoulder, idly trailing a finger on his chest. “Now come on, you heard Stanley. We want to hear what that mouth of yours is saying.” You tease.

A low frustrated noise leaves him. “I…” hesitantly, he licks his lips, “I s-said that, well rough translations-“

“On with it Poindexter.” Stan rolls his eyes.

 He huffs, “Fuck, you two are too much. I-I love you, I need you! You two are all I really have, what I really need, what I want! I- _ahh”_

He’s broken off into a moan, you and Stan both agreeing that it’s too much to finish. You roll your hips against him, taking him all in with each movement. Stan threads his fingers in his, both sets of hands clasp around your waist. You tilt his chin in Stan’s direction, prompting a heated kiss between the brothers, while you go to twerk and play with Ford’s nipple again. He gasps and moans against Stanley, breaking the kiss, “W-wait Stan- _ahh!_ Stanley! T-Too close, too—“

You turn his head towards you. “Good. Come on Ford! Just like that, yes!” you encourage him, picking up the pace. You hold him closer to you, bare chest gliding against his, slick and hot with sweat.

Stan joins in, “Yeah, that’s it, that’s right Sixer! Fuck her, just like that, so good Ford. Now c’mon Stanford, be a good boy. Come on and let go for us. _Just, go ahead and let go.”_

Between your combined praises, he loses it. Ford’s grip tightens, slamming into you hard with a shout. You gasp, feeling him coat you with his hot seed. The mere thought of his spunk mixing with the remnants of Stan’s, and your own orgasm, has you quivering throughout Ford’s release. It’s hot and thick, the sensation almost enough to push you over the edge again. You feel Ford slam back out and into you again with less force, twitching again with another stream mixing inside you. You hold onto Ford allowing him to thrash and ride out his high with his last thrusts.

You spend some time catching your breath, feeling him soften. No words are said between any of you. The feeling of swaying forward concerns you, followed by Ford’s descent down. “Gotcha.” Stan quickly braces him from falling off of the bed. You move off of him, hearing a satisfying slick and wet noise while getting off of Stanford.

Stanley makes quick work laying his brother down on his back. You take your place beside him, cuddling yourself close. Ford is still wheezing at this point, eyes glossy from _all of that,_ but he still manages to take ahold of you hand. You smile at the action, knowing that the simple closeness of it all is all that is really needed. Stan flops down opposite side of you. You turn and shoot him a smile. He shrugs you off, “You saps.” He groans, curling himself around you.

Stanford huffs one last time before turning to his side to face him. “Look who’s talking.” He smirks, running his free hand through his twin’s sticky locks. You give both a gleeful peck on the chin and the two chuckle. Ford pulls Stan into a gentle kiss. “I love you, both of you.”

You feel Stan twitch, and a little sniffle. It’s clear those words mean so much to him, even if he won’t admit it. The tightness in his chest practically tangible. “I love you too, both of you…” he manages to voice lowly.

The sappiness in the air is contagious, “I guess you two are alright?” You utter with a shrug. “I mean, _I suppose I love you lot and all that.”_ You hear Ford scoff and Stan chuckle from above.  A stupid smile plasters your face as you briefly break away to pull the covers over the three of you (even though you’re all laying down at the foot of the bed). Cleaning up could be saved for later, but now called for some well-deserved rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission I did for a friend! My commission info can be found on drop down menu on my sin blog :)


End file.
